


Cecil

by gunsforeyes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforeyes/pseuds/gunsforeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Cecil, written from Carlos's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil

Cecil has freckles on his arms  
and a grin on his face  
that may be just a little too wide.

Cecil has freckles on his nose,  
and I can’t tell what color his eyes are.  
I don’t always understand what he says.

Cecil loves cats, and politics, and the weather.  
Cecil loves tunics and furry pants and horn-rimmed glasses.  
Cecil says he loves me.

 

Cecil always knows how he feels,  
and he makes sure everyone else does, too.  
Cecil knows how everyone else feels.  
I don’t know how I feel-  
Confused, I think, and a little nervous.  
A lot scared.  
Cecil knows how I feel,  
and he never says it.  
I don’t know how to say thank you.

Cecil says a lot of things,  
confident, sure, cheerful eyes shifting colors  
and position.  
I don’t always understand what he says  
but I always like to listen.

I used to be scared of a lot of things.  
I’m not anymore.  
They’re still scary  
but I’ve gotten used to them.  
I thought scary meant bad.

Cecil has freckles on his arms,  
and his smile is uncomfortably wide,  
and he says a lot of scary things,  
and he loves me.


End file.
